


Persistent Remembrance

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura-centric, dark ficlet. Warnings for character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistent Remembrance

When she’s an old woman, she will think, “I can’t remember it clearly.”

No, Sakura promises herself, she will think, “I can’t remember it at all.”

Through the flap of the medic tent she watches Naruto drag Sasuke’s body back from their fight. He’s gotten his arms up under Sasuke, but he can’t- or won’t- lift him up. He drags him through mud, grunting.

No one moves to help, Sakura least of all. She blinks and pretends she is not here. She blinks and pretends not to know either man. She blinks and pretends she does not love either one.


End file.
